Love Over Obstacles
by poofxpam
Summary: Samantha Ross is an average 17 year old girl. She is being introduced to the music of Allstar Weekend, an upcoming band, by her friend Abigail. She then attends one of their concerts and meets Zach Porter, the lead singer and finds out he's an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>**Another Year, Another Chapter, Another Life.  
><strong>Nightfall had set in. The sky continued to rumble, pouring tiny droplets on us. The rain made it harder for us to see where we were going and suddenly, there wasn't a need for an umbrella anymore. It was just the two of us, standing there, completely drenched from head to toe. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. I stared at his blue eyes, they were crystal clear. Just as our lips were about to meet...

"SLURP!" Something wet and sloppy was on my face, and it smelled like...  
>"RUSSELL! You bad dog! OFF THE BED NOW!"I snapped at it. Leaping out from my bed, I used my hands to wipe off the husky's drool off my face. There goes my almost perfect dream again. The dream I had had been recurring ever since Mum got divorced and we move into the new town. I sometimes think that it might be Pearl who was doing it. But it couldn't be, Pearl only communicates by writing post-it notes. My thoughts were interrupted when Mum entered the room.<br>"Samantha dear, Why are you still in your pyjamas? Did you forget that today is your first day at Foxton High? Now, hurry and go wash up before you will be late. I need to get to work soon too."

Dragging my feet to the bathroom, I paused in front of the mirror. On it was a yellow post-it note. I picked it up and read:

'You will find yourself loving your new environment, Samantha. Well, have fun.'

Its Pearl again. Love my new environment? My family is broken up, I'm at the brink of breaking down. How could I possibly have fun?

Well, I'll start from the beginning. I'm Samantha Ross, an average 17 year old girl you see in the streets. My parents got divorced recently and my Mum and I have are currently living in a rented apartment. Because of this, I had to leave my former high school. I'm glad that I don't have to go to that school anymore, as I'm often ostracised and bullied. Even my ex-best friend turn her back on me. I was lucky that I have another 'imaginary' friend, Pearl.

Pearl was my spirit guardian. I was one of the 'fortunate' ones that is able to communicate with spirits. From what I have learned from Pearl, spirits chose those unlucky in life and guide them along the right path. I could talk to Pearl whenever I wanted, however, Pearl could only communicate by writing post-it notes and sticking them on places I would pass-by. Notes were written by Pearl were often confusing at first, but I soon figured what it meant. And little did I know that not only will I love my new environment, but something more wonderful was about to happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>**Gaga Boom  
><strong>I shoved the last spoonful of cereal into my mouth before bidding my Mum and Russell goodbye. Shuffling my feet on the pavement, I heard someone calling my name.  
>"OH MY GOSH! SAMANTHA ROSS?"<br>I spun my head around and saw a girl with brown wavy hair running towards me. As she got nearer, I got a closer look at her.  
>"Abby?" I muttered.<br>"I can't...bb..believe it. It's been so long!"Abby replied, panting.

Abigail Trey was my elementary school friend. (Abby for short). We lost contact after going to different middle schools. And yeah, she now happens to attend Foxton High. Great way to start my first day of school, knowing that at least I have a friend to talk to. We exchanged information (where we lived, how's life and so) and she started raving about her favourite band she discovered few months ago.

"You should really check them out. Their songs are way AWESOME. Plus they're HOT." Abby giggled.  
>"You mean Allstar Weekend?"<br>"Yeah. Forget it, I'll let you listen to their music _now_."

She pulled out her headphones from her bag and stuffed them into my ear. Soon, I was listening to my first Allstar Weekend's song, _Come Down With Love_. My first thought was - Wow, the lead singer has an amazing voice and their songs are really good.

It wasn't long before we reached the school gate.  
>"I'll see you in English and lunch. We are in the same class right?" Abby asked.<br>I nodded and Abby lead me the way to my first class, Biology, before running off to her own class. I haven't known most of my classmates yet, so it was practically boring during lessons since I had no one to talk to. I especially glad when it was English class, it's not that I really like English, but I had Abby to keep me from getting bored.

By lunch, I had started to like A-DUB(Allstar Weekend), especially the lead singer, Zachary David Porter. I have no idea why but his name sound familiar and I had a feeling that I've seen him before somewhere. Abby was basically babbling on about A-DUB during English, showing pictures of them that she had kept in her file, telling me facts and going gaga over Cameron Quiseng, the bass player of Allstar Weekend.  
>"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about this earlier. My cousin can't make it for A-DUB's show this Saturday. Something cropped up at her house. I'm supposed to go with her but since now she can't, I've got a free ticket here..." Abby looked at me, grinning.<br>"You will go with me, won't you?"  
>"Huh? Me? What? I mean I've only known them for less than a day. I don't even know ALL their songs!"<br>"Don't worry about that. Just come with me on Saturday. Please?"  
>"But I-" <p>

"I don't care. You ARE coming with me. Here's the ticket. Don't lose it. For the songs part, why not drop by at my house after school tomorrow? We could listen to their songs and well, hang out together. It has been ages since we last hanged out."  
>"Okay..." I said.<p>

So that's it. I was given a free ticket to go to Allstar Weekend's concert. Part of me was reluctant. I felt bad that Abby had given me a free ticket, I actually didn't have to pay for it. Part of me was excited, I've kind of like A-DUB already, after Abby telling me all about them. It would be nice if I could see them perform live personally. When I got back home from school, I found another note on my bedside table.

'See? I told you that you will like it here.' 

"So that's what you meant huh? You knew that I would meet Abby and get to know about Allstar Weekend. Next time, please tell it in a straight forward manner. I'm tired of guessing." I sighed. Pearl was right. Moving to this town wasn't that bad after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>**First Meeting  
><strong>For the next two days, I went over to Abby's house. We danced, sang and laughed at every Allstar Weekend video. By Saturday, I had known the lyrics to most of their songs. I woke up that very Saturday morning, feeling pretty excited. It was actually the first time I went to a CONCERT. Mum was overprotective of me in the past, so I didn't had a chance to go one. Perhaps, she had sort things out after the divorce. The concert started at 8pm, and I had to meet Abby by 5pm at her house. By 4, I was already feeling jumpy.  
>"What should I wear? Hmm that one doesn't seem nice. Maybe this? No, maybe this one." I mumbled.<br>I was finally ready to go after an hour of choosing and dressing. I met up with Abby, who was wearing her favourite Allstar Weekend shirt. It was nice that Abby's Mum volunteered to drive us to the concert venue.  
>The concert started promptly at 8pm. Fans were screaming wildly as the boys made their appearance. They started their set list with <em>A Different Side of Me <em>and after playing a few songs, it was time for them to play _Amy_. Zach's eyes glanced over the crowd to choose the lucky Amy for the song. Just then, Abigail nudged me.  
>"Psst. Its YOU! He's pointing at you!"<br>"Huh?"  
>I looked up and to my surprise, the Amy was me. For a moment, I thought this was a dream. But it wasn't. From her eyes, I could see Abby was jealous, as well as happy for me. I stared hard at Zach as he sang. He really seemed familiar. Within minutes, the song was over and I was back at the bottom of the stage. Soon, an hour and a half had fly passed, Abby and I were already sweaty from the stuffiness in the crowd. It was time for M&amp;G, the boys went chatting and taking pictures with fans. Abby spotted Cameron and ran off to meet him and I was left there still trying to find Zach.<br>I spotted him beside the merch booth and squeeze through the crowd. He was my favourite A-DUB member. I wanted to get a picture with him and meet him personally. He seemed nice.

"Hey, you were the Amy I picked earlier right?" Zach asked me as I approached him.  
>"Erm, yeah. Thanks a lot. I enjoyed it and you made my night. It's my first concert."<br>We took a few photos and continued chatting before he said something that jolt my memory.  
>"You're really funny and nice to hang out with. You remind me of a girl named Samantha that I used to make fun of back then."<br>"Sam- Samantha you say?"  
>"Yeah Samantha Ross. That's her name I think."<br>"You mean the girl who wore nerdy glasses, tied pigtails and had a purple bike?"  
>"Yeah, it should be her. How do you know about that? You know her too?"<br>"My gosh, ZACHARY! I. Am. Samantha. Ross!" I cried out as I waved my driving licence in front of him.  
>" What? I mean really? Oh gosh, I never thought I would meet you here. "<br>"Same here." I grinned.  
>" Hold on, let's exchange phone numbers. I need to go real soon. My manager's calling me to go over." He turned around and nodded at his tour manager. <p>

"Here. Key in your number." Zach whipped out his phone and handed it to me.  
>I did what he said and handed it back to him. He typed something in and my phone gave a beep.<br>I took a look the message I've received.  
>'Hey. :)' I smiled and saved the contact.<br>"Text you later when I'm free." He gave me a goodbye hug before walking off.

I watched Zach as he walked pass the crowd till he was out of my sight. I replayed the whole conversation in my mind and grinned foolishly. Zach and I used to live in the same town. We often hanged out together with the other kids at the playground and as he said, he like to make fun of me a lot. We didn't see each other until just then when I moved out with my parents to another town. No wonder he was so familiar. Boy, was I lucky. I had met two old friends in the past week. I must really thank Pearl for her accurate predictions.

I walked a few steps and found Abby. She was still talking to Cameron. I went over and greeted the rest of Allstar Weekend members.  
>"Hey, we've got to go now. Hope to see you two again real soon." said Cameron awhile later.<br>"Yeah, perhaps attend our next concert?" Michael added.  
>"Haha, sure." Abby laughed.<br>I smiled at them as they hurried off. The M&G was over in minutes. I turned to Abby and asked, "So how was your Cameron, Mrs Quiseng?"  
>"Great. Absolutely wow."She blushed as she recounted her encounter with Cameron.<br>"What about yours, Mrs Porter?" Abby asked.  
>I laughed and told her what had happened. Her grin on her face immediately turned into a frown.<br>"You are sooo lucky. First, being Amy. Next, Zach actually knows who you are."  
>" I'm sorry. I didn't know it at first too. I'll try to arrange for you to meet them when I can okay?"<br>"Fine, I'll hold you to that." grumbled Abby before continuing spazzing over her Cameron moments.

Abby's mum drove us back. On the way home, I spotted a yellow note near my seat. I quickly grabbed and read it before anyone could see that note.

'That's not the only wonderful thing. There's more to come. Wait and see.' 

"Stop keeping me in suspense. Its irritating you know." I blurted out to Pearl.  
>"Hmm? What did you say Sam?" Abby looked up from the photo she took with Cameron.<br>"Huh? Nothing. Anyway, did you notice how big the crowd was when they were performing?" I tried changing the topic to keep Abby from asking too much questions.

It was not long before I got home. I flopped down onto my bed, yawning. I was about to turn in when my phone light up. It was a message from Zach. My heart skipped a beat as I read it.  
>'Hey, I have a day off tmr. Wanna meet at Taco Bell's?'<br>'Sure. What time?' I replied.  
>Almost instantly, another text was sent to my phone.<br>'Great. What about 11am?'  
>'No problem. See you there. :)' I smiled at the text I've just sent and laid down on my bed. <p>

I closed my eyes and images of Zach popped up in my mind. I remembered his totally adorable smile and laughed.  
>"Goodnight Zach. Love you always." I whispered.<br>Love you always? I always had a crushed on Zach since I was young, and now I've met him, this kind of funny feeling was resurfacing. Hoo boy, I guess I'm falling in love all over again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
><strong>**Feels like the old times  
><strong>I woke up to the ringing of my alarm, which interrupted my near perfect dream again. The dream I always had was still recurring, but it had seemed to get clearer, unlike in the past, which was quite blurry. I went downstairs to feed Russell his daily breakfast before gobbling down mine. Mum was out in the nearby supermarket shopping for groceries, so I left her a note telling her I would be at a friend's house and would be back by dinner. Hurriedly, I got dressed into my favourite tank top and jeans before grabbing my denim jacket hanging by the door.

"Where are my keys? This room is in a mess. Where is it, where is it? Pearl, can't you help me out here?" I grumbled, rummaging through the drawers. A yellow note appeared and I grabbed it.

'Don't just keep looking at objects around you. Look behind what is in front.'

"Is this an advice or what? Can't you just tell me where it is? I have an appointment with Zach and I don't want to be late." I snapped at the note.

'It's not my job to tell you where it is anyway. Take it or leave it. I'm only supposed to give you advice in life.' Another note reappeared.

"FINE!"  
>It took me another few minutes before I finally found my keys, which was dropped behind my desk. I borrowed Mum's car and began my 1 hour journey to Taco Bells. I turned on the radio and <em>Come Down with Love<em> happened to be playing. Too much of a coincidence I guessed. It was 11am when I had reached Taco Bells. Zach was already standing by the entrance. I took a last look in the side mirror to check if my hair and clothes were alright before getting out of the car to meet Zach.

"Hey, Sammy." Zach called out after noticing me.  
>I cringed after hearing my nickname, which was not called by anyone for a long time. I wasn't used to it.<br>"Hi Zach. Waited for very long?"  
>"Nah. Just arrived. Let's go in and grab a seat."<br>We found a seat by the window and began ordering our food.  
>"So, you're still in high school?"Zach asked.<br>"Er.. yeah. Junior year this year. I had family problems in the past few months and my parents got divorced recently. I had to miss school a couple of times due to some law suit custody thing, so, I didn't pass that year.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry about that..."<br>"It's alright."I flashed him a smile as he gave my hand a tight squeeze.

After conversing for no more than a few sentences, our food arrived and we tucked in.

"Your friend that came with you yesterday, I've to admit that she's quite a cool person." Zach said after taking his first bite.  
>"You met her?" I asked. <p>

" Nope, not me. Cameron did. He was telling me how rare it was to have such cool and friendly fans nowadays. I meant the other fans are great, but they can get really wild sometimes. We were wondering when could you attend our next concert..."  
>"I'm not sure about that, I have school and everything, it's hard to find time. The only time I'd be free to go to your concert will be summer, that is if you're holding one during that period of time..."<br>"Hmm. Summer tour huh? Why not make it like this. You and your friend can tour with us this summer." Zach beamed at me.  
>"WHAT?" I cried out, nearly choking on my food while ignoring stares from the surrounding people.<br>"What what?"  
>"You got to be kidding me. Me and Abby are just normal fans. We really don't deserve this privilege." "What privilege? Hey, Samantha, you and your friend are nice people. We treat you guys as friends, not fans. The rest of them do invite friends on tour too."<br>"If that's the case, then alright. I'll inform Abigail about this, plus I need to ask my Mum first."  
>"Sure, I'll tell the rest of the Allstar Weekend guys. I'll let you know when they have no problems on this."<p>

We continue chatting, changing topics regularly. This was starting to feel like the old times, where we used to tease each other and just spend time talking. In a blink of an eye, it was time to leave. I was kind of reluctant to go. Zach is a busy guy. He has to go on tours and record new albums. I doubt that he will have much free time for himself, yet set aside time to hang out with me. The next time I actually get to see him will be a month away until summer break arrives. Oh well, that's a little bit too long.

Zach walked me to my car and I gave him a tight hug, thanking him for inviting me and Abby to tour during summer.  
>"It's my pleasure to do so." He replied, before going back to the white van.<p>

I drove home, wanting to stop by at Abby's to tell her about the good news. But on a second thought, rather not. What if Zach suddenly tells me that we can't go? Abby would be really disappointed. I guess I'll just wait for Zach to reply first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
><strong>**Green with Envy  
><strong>The dates of exams were getting nearer. Besides cramming for exams and my incessant chatter about A-DUB, (which somehow gets Abby annoyed nowadays), I was more than happy receiving texts from Zach constantly, about updates of the music they're recording currently and tours they are planning to go on. There wasn't any news about the summer tour, so I guessed that he haven't had a chance to ask yet.

'Hey, you better not ignore and give more attention those around you.'

A note from Pearl came during Math. It was another confusing one, so I just put it aside first, thinking that it will make sense later. I continued daydreaming and no sooner, the bell for dismissal rang.  
>" Why the hell must exams be so damn near? I only have a week left to revise and I can't get anything into my head! I hope I don't repeat this year again..." Abby sighed, as we took the usual path to get back home.<br>"Uh huh...OH YES!" I grinned from the text I had just received.  
>Abby peered over and groaned.<br>"Zach. AGAIN. Seriously, I can't take it anymore. I regret telling you about A-DUB. You only known them for days and you are already 'close' friends with them. Why you and not me? I've been to tons of their concerts and I doubt they remember me. You've been there once and ta-da, one of them actually remembers you. SERIOUSLY, even if you are a big fan of them like me, you shouldn't ignore those who talk to you. It's rude. I'm sick of it, every time I talk to you, it's like talking to a block of wood." Abby stormed off, leaving me stumped in the middle of the walkway.

I reread the message I received.  
>'Hey, it's confirmed. The guys were more than glad to have you two for tour. - Zach'<p>

I threw my bag onto the bed once I reached home. Now how am I going to tell Abby about the good news I've received? I shoved my hand into the pocket and pulled the yellow post-it note from Pearl. When did I ignore Abby? Perhaps I've been spending too much obsessing over A-DUB and really did ignore her when she's talking to me, just that I didn't notice. Or maybe she's jealous because I'm friends with Zach. Or both.

"So what do I do now Pearl? Any advice?" I talked to the empty space in front of me.

'Wait. Leave her alone.' A sentence appeared on the yellow note I was holding on.

"Sure? Fine, I'll just wait and see."

A day or two passed, Abby wasn't talking to me. Obviously, she's still jealous and pissed. I went on around in school, acting as if nothing had happened. Once or twice, I tried going up to her and apologise for what happened, this was part of my fault, but nothing came out of my mouth. Zach did questioned me if I've told Abby about the tour. I replied him, telling him I had not had a chance to ask yet. I didn't want him to know the truth.

This lasted for another few days, but not for long. Abby came up to me during lunch on Friday and apologised.  
>"Samantha, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't really in a good mood that day and yeah, shouldn't have lost my temper."<br>"I'm sorry about ignoring you when you were talking to me too. I guess it's all a misunderstanding."

We look at each other for a moment and laughed.  
>"So, did Zach text you these few days?" Abby asked.<br>"Definitely. Oh and I'm glad that we're talking again because I have a really GREAT news for you."  
>"Which is...?"<br>"Both of us get to go on tour with A-DUB this summer! Zach suggested it, the rest agreed." I beamed.  
>"REALLY?"<br>"Yeah yeah, don't worry. You get to meet your Cameron."  
>"All right then, I'll make sure my Mama let me go."<p>

Everything went well in the end. Now, all I have to do is ask Mum about the summer tour. Mum was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, when I came back home. Crossing my fingers about the tour, I summoned up my courage to ask her about it.  
>"Mum?"<br>"Yeah sweetie? What is it? Oh wait, I forgot to tell you about this. I won't be at home for summer, my company posted me to go for some overseas course. I guess I have to put you and Russell at Aunt Irene's..." Mum rattled off like a machine gun, at the same time concentrating on making her pasta.  
>"Er... Mum, since you aren't around during summer, can I go on a tour with my friends? I mean my friend is in a band and he's going on a summer tour. Me and Abigail are invited."<br>"Oh? I guess if it's not that expensive, I'm fine with it... I don't want to trouble Aunt Irene anyway..."Mum raised an eyebrow.  
>"I only have to pay for the plane tickets Mum and we're mostly travelling on the tour bus." I cut in, knowing that this conversation was half way to success.<br>"Okay... I'll just leave Russell with Irene. She's getting old, a dog will be a good company. Just tell me when you need extra cash."  
>"THANKS MUM! "<p>

I walked out of the kitchen before running upstairs. I flipped open my phone and received a message from Abby telling me that she's able to go for the summer tour. Immediately, I text Zach.  
>'Everything's settled. Me and Abby are able to go to tour.'<br>In a minute, he texted back.  
>'Awesome. Summer's gonna be fun.'<p>

Agreed. How can summer not be fun when you're going on a tour with your best friend and get to see the one you love almost every day for 2 months?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
><span><strong>Surprise!<br>**Exams were over in a week and a half. In a matter of time, the results were out too. Thankfully, Abby and I scraped through, with a few Bs and Cs. Summer break started and I spent most of the time sleeping, shopping and going over to Abby's house.  
>A day before the tour, I received a morning call from Abby.<br>"Hello...? Why are you calling me that early? It's only 8am, let me sleep for an hour or two more..."  
>"Samantha? Can you like get dressed and come down now in 5 minutes? This is urgent!"<br>"Wha-? Let me sleep,come on..."  
>"SAMANTHA. GO NOW!" Abby screamed over the phone.<br>" What the- Fine."**  
><strong>I dragged my feet, washed up and got dressed in a plain white T and shorts. By the time I reached the door, I had already took more than 10 minutes.  
>"Yes Abby?" I said as I pulled open the door.<br>"Surprise! Happy 18th Birthday!" Abby cried out.  
>I took a look around and to my surprise (more of horror), A-DUB was here. Standing. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.<br>"Ow! Michael, quit poking me! Oh hey, Samantha, happy birthday." Cameron said, trying to dodge Michael's pokes.  
>"Happy Birthday." Michael and Nathan chorused in.<br>"Happy Birthday Sam." Zach smiled at me.  
>"Erm, thanks guys." I answered. Glaring at Abby, I continued. "Anyone explain this? I mean besides Abby, how did you guys know that it's my birthday today?"<br>"Not me. Innocent here. I wanted to give you a prank surprise, but when I arrived here, the guys were already there." Abby said, defending herself.  
>"Mr Porter gave us the information." Nathan replied.<br>"Yeah. I sort of told them. It was a surprise after all, wasn't it?" Zach said.  
>"You actually remembered? After so many years?" I questioned, looking kind of surprised.<br>Zach didn't reply me though. He just gave me his million dollar smile, which melted my heart.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I continued.  
>"We're here to bring you out. In simple terms, celebrate your birthday."Zach grinned.<br>"Now? I mean it's so unexpected..."  
>"Just come with us gurl."Cameron added in.<br>"So where do you guys want to go? How about somewhere fun like Disneyland?" Michael asked.  
>"Not again? I thought we went there a few months back." Cameron whined.<br>"I know. But for your information, you guys went _without_ me." Zach rolled his eyes.  
>"But you were SNOWED in."Cameron answered back.<br>"Don't try and knock my hustle, dude." said Zach.  
>"Aw. shut up you two. It's supposed to be Samantha's birthday, we should ask her where she wants to go instead." said Nathan.<br>With pairs of eyes looking at me, I quickly gave a reply.  
>"Actually, I'm fine with anything."<br>"Okay. So it's set on Disneyland!"Michael chirped in.

As we headed to the white van, Nathan volunteered to drive.  
>"Better not. I drive instead. I don't want all of us to get a heart attack." Cameron quickly butt in.<br>"Hey! My driving skills ain't that bad okay?"  
>"Really? The last time you parked the van, you almost crashed the guy's car..."<br>"But that was an accident..."Nathan tried defending himself.  
>"And you got three tickets last month." continued Cameron.<p>

All of us chuckled as Nathan's face went red. We climbed into the van, with Cameron taking the driver's seat and Michael beside him. Abby and Nathan sat in the middle while Zach and I took the back seat. For the first hour of the drive, everyone was doing different things. Michael was making some beats to irritate Cameron, Nathan and Abby were talking about high school life. Zach and I just sat at the back, doing nothing. It was a pretty awkward scene actually.

"A penny for your thoughts, Zach." I asked, trying to break the awkwardness between the two of us.  
>"Hmmm? Yeah? Oh... nothing much. Just thinking about life."Zach replied, taking a quick look at me before continuing staring into space.<br>"Serious? Awkward Zachy thinking about life?" I sat up from my seat, teasing him.  
>"It's been years. You're 18 already. Cameron and Nathan just celebrated their birthdays a month or two ago. It felt like yesterday when ADUB got signed on to Hollywood Records. Time really flies." Zach turned to me and continue speaking.<p>

Yeah. Time really flies. Cameron and Nathan turned 21 and 20 respectively recently. Zach and Michael are going to be 22 this year. I'm 18 today and didn't even realise it until the guys gave me a surprise.  
>"And remember Drake? The kid who was full of bruises?" Zach went further on.<br>"Definitely. He's like the joker among us. Always doing silly stuff and being clumsy. No doubt he got those bruises." I smiled as the image of a chubby boy with a red cap appeared into my mind.  
>"T-"<br>Before Zach could reply, a piercing screech was heard and the van came to an abrupt halt. I hit my head against the window and was nearly flunked out of my seat.  
>"Ow!" I gave a small yelp.<br>"Dang idiotic driver! He could have killed us all!" I could hear Cameron cursing in the front.  
>"Anyone broke any bone yet?" Cameron turned around and questioned.<br>"Nah." Abby and Nathan answered.  
>"Samantha? You okay?" Zach asked at the same time.<br>"Except for this bruise here, I'm still in one piece." I gave a reply.  
>"Alright, let's get moving. I better don't meet a driver like that again." stated Cameron.<p>

To ease the fright that everyone got earlier, Cameron plugged in his iPod and turned on the radio. _Mama Mia_ by ABBA was blasted throughout the van and soon everyone was singing at their top of their lungs and doing some random moves. As usual, Zach was doing his awkward dance moves.  
>I took one look at it and burst out laughing. <p>

"What's so funny?" He gave me a confused look.  
>"Do you always dance like that?" I questioned him, after trying to catch my breath.<br>"Uh huh."  
>"That's not dancing, you don't dance like that..."<br>"That's the style I created. Wanna learn some moves?" He smirked.  
>"No...This isn't called dancing!" I rebutted, poking him at his sides.<br>"That's ticklish!" Zach yelped and tried getting back by tickling me.  
>I unbuckled the seat belt and ducked, before trying to tickle him back. Zach unbuckled his too and in minutes, we were playing rough. Once again, the van came to a stop and I was thrown back onto the seat, lying flat, closing my eyes shut. Just as I heard Michael shout "We're here!", something warm touched my lips. I felt as if my lips went on fire and had sparks flying off it and a bolt of what seemed like electricity ran through my body.<p>

Then I realised what happened. It was Zach's lips who touched mine. We kissed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:  
><strong>**Disneyland**  
><span>The kiss didn't last more than 5 seconds, although it was short, thrilling one. Both of us quickly pulled back and sat up straight, acting as if nothing happened. Cameron and Abby both turned around, wondering why did it suddenly go quiet at the back.  
>"Whatever happened? I thought you two were rough playing?" Abby eyed me suspiciously.<br>"Huh? What? Let's get out. I thought we've reached Disneyland already?" I tried changing the topic.  
>"Oh really?" Abby sneered sarcastically.<br>"We better go grab some tickets." Zach mumbled.

All of us headed to the ticket booth and soon, we were at Disneyland enjoying ourselves. We went on the California Screamin', the first rollercoaster ride me and Abby have ever taken. We were screaming our heads off throughout the whole ride, but the guys who sat behind us, were chilling all the time, enjoying themselves. They even brought a camera to film the whole thing.

When the ride ended, both of my legs had already turned into jelly.  
>"I think I need to sit..." I wobbled, trying to balance myself.<br>"Me too. Ugh, I think I'm going to puke..." Abby added in.  
>I could see her face turning green and quickly said,<br>"You better not puke _on me_."

After a few other rides and spinning round and round in the Mad Tea Party, it was time for lunch. We decided to dine at the nearest eatery we could find, which was Daisy's Diner. While the boys went to order, Abby pulled me close to her and started shooting questions at me.  
>"So spill it out."She began.<br>"Spill what out?" I replied, feeling confused.  
>"You and Zach."<br>"What about me and him?"  
>"You clearly know it, don't you? Just admit it."<br>"Admit what?" I suddenly had a feeling that she was going to ask something personal.  
>"Both of you kissed. Now don't you deny it."<br>So this was what she meant.  
>"Uh..." I tried to find something to say.<br>Abby looked annoyed now, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.  
>"Fine. It...it was an accident." I blurted out.<p>

Upon hearing it, Abby's expression changed. Her eyes brightened and she looked as if she wanted more juicy gossip. She bugged me till I told her everything that happened earlier.  
>"Promise you don't go telling anyone about it."<br>"Okay okay! How many times have you told me this?" Abby replied.  
>"What are you guys talking about?" Michael asked as he returned with trays full of food. I gave my best friend the <em>look <em>and she immediately tried talking about the rides we took earlier. Then she went on to mention about some video arcade at Starcade.  
>"¡Que bárbaro! (That's awesome!)" Cameron exclaimed, carrying more drinks to our table.<br>"You speak Spanish?" Abby gaped.  
>"Yeah, used to learn it." He smiled, passing the food round.<br>"Really? Great! I take Spanish class too!"  
>Although Abby was born in America, her grandmother was from Spain and she often conversed with her in Spanish. Abby and Cameron then went on babbling in Spanish, while the rest of us began tucking in. I took a look at Zach and he happened to be staring at me. He quickly shift his eyes to another direction when he caught me looking back at him. Glancing back at my food, I continued picking them and stuffing them into my mouth.<p>

After a filling lunch, we went around taking group photos with Disney mascots. We continued riding more rides before walking around the place. I was looking at some gifts at a souvenir booth and wanted to ask Abby to come over. I turned around only to find Abby and the rest of the guys missing.  
>"Weird. They were here a moment ago..." I muttered under my breath.<br>I scan the park, trying to spot one of the boys or Abby. Then I spotted Zach. He seemed to be looking for the rest too. I squeezed through the crowd and went up to him.  
>"Where are the rest?" I questioned.<br>"I'm not sure... I'm looking for them too." He spoke, still continuing to search for the rest.  
>"Forget it. The crowd is too huge. Plus I have a feeling this is a prank."<p>

Zach didn't reply and gave me a questioning look instead. Sighing, I asked him if he wanted to have a go at the Ferris wheel. He agreed and we made our way to the ride. We climbed into one of the cabin and the ride started. We just sat there staring at the scenery. It was complete silence in the cabin.  
>"I'm-" Zach and I both said at the same time, breaking the silence.<br>"You go first." Zach said.  
>"I'm sorry for this morning. If I hadn't tickled you that bad, this wouldn't be that awkward..."<br>"It's mine fault. I didn't mean to." I could see the guilty look on his face as Zach looked down.  
>"It's not your fault really. Come to think about it, I think this is the best birthday present I've received..."I trailed off.<br>"Really? If that's the case, I think you must have liked it a lot." Zach sniggered.  
>"Why you cheeky little..." I gave him a light punch.<br>"What? But it's alright, I kind of liked it too..."  
>Wait wait, did I hear wrongly? Zach actually liked the kiss?<p>

Since the awkward situation was resolved, I just pretend that I didn't hear what he said. We got off the ride, talking and laughing again. I was relieved that we were back hanging out like the past. It felt as if the weight on my heart was gone. I couldn't stand going on the tour feeling embarrassed every time I see him.  
>We went on to other booths and tried shooting hoops. Zach managed to win a stuff animal and passed it to me.<br>"There. Here's another birthday present besides the one I gave you this morning."

It was getting late and as Zach was about to call Cameron on his phone, the rest of the guys came running to us.  
>"Where did you two go? We've been finding you guys all the time!"Nathan panted.<br>"I think I should be the one asking you guys that. I was at the souvenir booth and then poof! You people went missing. In the end, I only found Zach." I stated. 

"Okay now we've found you both, here's your present that me and the guys have chosen. Ooh, I see you've got another present in your hand.." Abby sneered.  
>"Uh. Thanks." I said, at the same time glaring at her.<br>"Guys, I think we better head back, it's getting late." Michael said.

We returned back, with Zach at the wheel this time. Again, music was blasted from the radio and we sang to it. The guys dropped me and Abby back at my house.  
>"See you at Zach's house tomorrow at 9am, we'll leave for the tour from there." Nathan reminded us.<br>"You know how to get there right?"Cameron teased.  
>"Of course. " I replied, before waving goodbye to them.<br>"So what about meeting me at my house first tomorrow? You give the directions and I'll ask my Mum to drive us there. " Abby suggested after the boys drove off.  
>"Sure. 8am at your place?" I replied.<br>"Alright. It's settled then. Good night and Happy Birthday!"

I opened the door to my house and on the lights. I left the keys on the coffee table and went back to my room. Mum was away and so was Russell. I plopped onto my bed and looked at the presents I've received. I tear opened the present given by Abby and the Allstar Weekend boys. I smiled when I saw that it was a T-shirt, with the Disney logo on it. I think that was the only present with full of memories I've ever received. I stuffed the shirt into my luggage, went to wash up and hugged the stuffed animal Zach had won for me to sleep. This shouldn't be legal to lead such a wonderful day like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:  
><strong>**A Whole New Summer  
><strong>I reached Abby's house right on the dot in the morning. Having to drag the bulky luggage bag all the way to her house, I was already perspiring despite the cool, windy weather. I saw Abby emerged from her house, like me, she too was having difficulties carrying her luggage.  
>"Your luggage bag looks like it's going to burst. What've you got in there?"I asked.<br>"Clothes, clothes and more clothes. Oof! This is sure heavy." She replied, stuffing her luggage into the car.  
>"You know there's such a thing called rewearing them again right?" I stated, dumping my luggage into the car's boot too.<br>" I know, but that means doing laundry. I bet I'm too lazy to do it."  
>"Lazy pig. I bet Cameron's not even that lazy." I poke my tongue at her.<br>"Hey!" She said, slapping me on the back.  
>"Ow! Just get into the car."<p>

I strapped on my seat belt and Abby's mum started driving. It was a short journey to Zach's house and with the help of my directions and the GPS, we arrived in no time. Abby's mum bid us goodbye and told us to have fun. I walked up to the porch, rang the doorbell and shortly, the door swung open. A tall, scrawny boy about my age was standing by the door. His dark blonde hair was getting into his eyes. It took me a moment before my mind finally processed who he was.

"Vic?" I gasped.  
>The boy took a look at me, wide eyed, before replying.<br>"Samantha?  
>"Oh my, Vic, you've grown so tall!" I stared at him from head to toe.<br>Vic Porter is Zach's younger brother. We attended the same grade in elementary school and it was unbelievable that he has grown so much over the years.  
>"Hey, you're Abby right?"Vic pointed out at Abby, who was standing behind me.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Good, come in you both. My brother and his friends are already waiting." Vic said as he led us in.<p>

As we stepped into the house, Abby whispered into my ear.  
>"I still can't believe that we're going on a tour, with the boys..."<br>"Feels like a dream come true huh?" I whispered back.

Vic went up to his brother and gave him a tap on his shoulder, signalling to him that we were already here.  
>"Hey, you're here early."He spun around and started walking towards me and Abby.<br>"Uh huh. Look, I didn't know Vic was taller than you..."I teased.  
>"Aw.. shuddup." Zach said, feeling embarrassed.<br>"Mind you guys wait awhile? Michael and I need to load the instruments on the bus first."He continued, turning to Abby.

We sat on the couch and Zach's mum came out from the kitchen. She saw and recognised me immediately. She gave me a hug, welcomed Abby and served us glasses of water before returning to the kitchen. We sat down on the couch and Vic came over to chat with us.

"So, are you coming on the tour?" Abby asked.  
>"Sadly, nope. I've summer classes to attend."Vic said gloomily.<br>"Oh. That stinks. A lot."Abby gave him a sympathetic smile.  
>Vic then went on talking about a recent volleyball tournament he had played and told us that it was one of his longest one. Awhile later, Cameron and Zach appeared at the doorway, saying it was time for us to go. Zach gave both his parents a farewell hug and a fist pump to Vic, before closing the door behind him. From his eyes, I could tell that he was reluctant to leave.<p>

We climbed onto the bus and Nathan showed me and Abby our bunks. After putting our stuff on our respective bunks, we went to the main sitting room. The boys were there sitting and hanging out. Me and Abby went over to an empty space on the couch where Dillion Anderson, the keyboardist, was sitting on. He looked up from his laptop and gave us a big toothy grin.  
>I gave a chuckle and asked," Where are you guys heading first?"<br>"Eh, Arizona. We'll arrive there two days earlier to rehearse." Michael replied, without looking up from his Nintendo D.S. Zach was on his laptop, replying fans on twitter. Nathan was playing the guitar, making some random music.  
>"Oh. What's for lunch anyway?" Abby asked.<br>"Normally, we eat whatever we have here when the bus is driving. Otherwise, we'll stop at fast food restaurants to grab food." Zach explained, shutting his laptop.  
>"But I think Cameron's preparing lunch. Other than his signature PB &amp; J, he's not a very good cook, so bear with it if it tastes horrible." He continued, making a disgusted face.<p>

Just then, a cluttering of pans was heard from the kitchen and loud bang came after that. Everyone paused and looked at one another for a moment.  
>"Holy shiz! I smell smoke!" Nathan exclaimed.<br>"Oh Cameron. What trouble is he into again?" Dillion groaned.  
>Typical Cam bam I guessed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:  
><strong>**Concert In A Different View  
><strong>We rushed to the kitchen, only to find out smoke coming out from the toaster.  
>"Whoops." Cameron muttered, running his hand through his hair.<br>"Kindly explain yourself, Mr. Quiseng." Michael interrogated Cameron, mimicking an police inspector's voice.  
>"Uh, I tried making a sandwich and totally forgotten about the bread in the toaster... I guess I'm too awesome till it exploded." He replied sheepishly.<br>"Since the toaster is spoilt, what about lunch now? Who's gonna fix it?" Zach questioned.  
>"I guess I'll redo lunch again... There's pizza in the fridge."Cameron offered.<br>"Heck no. What if the oven can't handle your awesomeness? I don't want it to end up like the toaster. I'll do it." Nathan butt in.  
>Cameron's face went redder than ever.<p>

We landed in Arizona sooner than expected. The boys headed for the venue to rehearse, Abby and I tagged along. We either sat at a corner and watch them rehearse, if not we'll be at the tour bus chatting, gossiping or do some reading. The boys would then join us later for lunch or dinner. At night, all of us would then start partying and rocking out to random songs. The tour bus had somehow turned into a mini nightclub. It was pretty much tiring and fun actually.

On the night of the first concert, everyone was chilling at the backstage. Nathan was eating cheetos, at the same time playing Frisbee with Cameron. The sight was amusing.  
>"Yikes!"Nathan yelled , trying to dodge the frisbee, which came flying to his face.<br>"Eew Nate! Don't spit your cheetos out! It's gross!" Cameron exclaimed. Zach and Michael were doing their usual freestyle rap, trying to see who can last the longest.

At last, it was their turn to go on stage. Both Abby and I gave them each of them a 'goodluck' hug. I was giving Zach his hug when he whispered,  
>"I'm nervous, Sam. There are butterflies in my stomach..."<br>I flashed him a smile and patted his back.  
>"You've done it so many times, you'll do good."<br>"I know... But the crowd's larger this time round."  
>"Don't worry, it'll be over in no time. Remember, me and Abby will be cheering in the crowd." I gave his hand a tight squeeze.<p>

"Good luck guys. We'll be cheering for you in the crowd." Abby waved and we went out to the crowd.  
>We squeezed ourselves through and went to an empty spot in the centre. It wasn't long before the lights came on stage and fan girls began screaming and squealing. The Allstar Weekend boys appeared and the screams went even louder. They played their first song of the night, <em>Hey Princess<em>, and started doing wacky moves. Girls sang along and videotaped the whole thing. Zach tried making eye contact with many girls as possible, Nathan was jamming on his guitar, Cameron was jumping around and swag boy Mikey was just playing the drums.

The atmosphere was different this time, unlike the first A-DUB concert I had attend few months back. It just seemed so fresh and new. Perhaps it's because I'm touring with the boys for the very first time. The view was just totally different.

I jolt out from my thoughts as another round of squealing was heard. I looked down at my watch and gasped. The concert was coming to an end already. _Not Your Birthday_ was playing and Zach eyes scanned the crowd. He spotted me among the crowd and his eyes lit up instantly. They then covered Magic by B.O.B and I went crazy. Fangirling crazy.

"Dudette! That's like my favourite cover!" I yelled, shaking Abby.  
>"I know, I know! Stop shaking me!" She yelled back.<p>

In half an hour's time, the concert was over. Abby and I hurriedly made our way to the backstage, where the boys were. They had changed into new shirts.  
>"Great job Zachy. I told you that you'll do good." I said as I went over to Zach.<br>"Yeah. Thanks." Zach replied, looking relieved.  
>"Thanks for?" I questioned.<br>"Your support and hug? I always need these kind of stuff before I go on stage."  
>"Yeah. He always getting freaked out before going on stage. <em>Always needing<em> people to calm him down."Cameron joined in the conversation.  
>"Stage fright huh?" I raised an eyebrow.<br>"I guess so... We better get going for the meet and greet Cam. See you later Samantha." Zach stated.  
>"See you later."<p>

I slumped down on the couch, opening a pack of gum. So this was how it felt like on the first concert of the tour with the boys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:  
><strong>**Shattered  
><strong>Two weeks with the boys on the tour flew by. They treated Abby and I like their little sisters, teasing us. I was getting used to their crazy personalities, late night out dance parties, tickle fights and quarrels over trivial matters. Plus the fact that Cameron and Abby seemed to disappeared together more often. Oh well, I'll ask Abby about that someday.

I rubbed my eyes and headed for the kitchen. I was tired out, after the 'Friday' dance party we had last night. Pulling the fridge door open, I poured myself a glass of milk. We were at Dallas now, and the guys had to rehearse one last time before playing at a fair state tomorrow. My thoughts wandered off and memories flashbacked into my mind, the divorce my parents had, few months ago where I met Abby again, my first Allstar Weekend concert and the awkward kiss. My thoughts went further to the back of my mind and I suddenly remembered about Pearl. Weird, there were no messages from Pearl for quite awhile. Have she decided that it was time to move on to help another 'unlucky' person? If that is the case, that would be great, she wasn't of much help anyway. That would also mean I'm already on the right track of my life. I started grinning to myself when Nathan walked in.

"Good morning Samantha."  
>"Morning Nate. Excited for the show tomorrow?"<br>"Definitely. Today will be a long day rehearsing. I bet we'll be ..."  
>" Fooling around as usual." I completed the sentence.<br>"Yeah right. " He gave a chuckle.  
>Just then, Michael appeared from behind the door, singing.<br>"It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday..."  
>"Uh, dude? Wrong day. Today's Saturday." Nathan corrected him and I almost choked on my milk.<br>"Really? Fine, I shall change it then. Saturday, Saturday, gotta get down on Saturday..."  
>Nathan and I just sat there roaring with laughter.<p>

In an hour's time, Abby and I were at the rehearsal. The guys were taking a break. Cameron tried flipping Nathan and started running around in circles. This boy was sure hyper. He then did some booty shaking and Nathan was doing handstands. Abby was trying to control her laughter and record the whole thing. I was over at Michael and Zach's doing keyboarding. We pressed random notes, making random music. Then I saw a spider on one of the keys.

"OMFG! Get that thing away from me!" I yelled.  
>"It's only a tiny weeny spider. Plus it's chilling on that key." Michael blinked his eyes.<br>"And I have a phobia of spiders." I folded my arms.

Zach suddenly burst out laughing. I glared at him and gave him a punch.  
>"Uh oh."I thought. I knew what was going to happen next.<br>Zach reached his hands out trying to grab hold of me. I took one look at him and immediately run. I tried hiding behind pillars and objects. It was like a game of 'catching', except that once you get caught, you get tickled, badly. After 10 minutes of running, both of us just sat on the floor, panting, trying to catch our breath.

I stood up and went to grab my bottle of water, only to find out a yellow note on it.  
>"Hah, now you appear when I've just mentioned you this morning." I muttered.<p>

'Call Aunt Irene. Now.' That was what it wrote.  
>I stared at the note for a minute, before whipping out my phone. Pearl notes always had a meaning and it would be stupid if I'd ignore her message.<br>I punched in Aunt Irene's number and waited patiently for her to pick up.

"Hello..?"  
>"Hi Aunt Irene, Samantha here. Is everything okay at your place? I mean is Russell being a good dog?" I questioned.<br>There was silence for a moment before Aunt Irene's voice was heard again.  
>"Samantha...I'm afraid I've a bad news for you..." said a muffled voice.<br>"Erm, yes?"  
>"I'm so sorry, I don't really know what happen... Russell broke off from the leash and it was knocked down by a car yesterday... " Aunt Irene blurted out.<br>"What?"My heart sunk.  
>"Russell's at the hospital now. But... he lost too much blood, they couldn't save him. I'm sorry, Samantha..." I could hear a sob over the line.<br>"Does Mum know about this?" I tried swallowing the lump in my throat.  
>"I called her when it happen, I just don't know how to break the news to you..."<br>"Aunt Irene, can you handle this for me in the mean time? I'm still at tour now and yeah, keep Russell's ashes for me first or something.." with that, I cut off the line.

Damn Pearl. Her note was a bad news. A horrible one. I could feel a tear forming in my eyes. I wanted to cry badly. The boys and Abby were heading towards my direction and I blinked it away. I didn't want them to see the fragile side of me. Not at this moment. I pretended that I was okay and joined them for lunch.

We went to the nearest fast food restaurant, which was Macdonald's. Zach and Nathan were telling jokes and I forced laughter. My mind was just in a whirl and looked down on my half-eaten burger.  
>"Samantha? You alright?" Cameron waved his hand in front of me.<br>" Yeah, Cam." I faked a smile.

Back at the rehearsal venue, I sat at one corner, pretending to text. I tried acting normal throughout the day and immediately excused myself to my bunk after dinner. I couldn't stay strong anymore. I put on my headphones and blasted music from my iPod. The conversation that I had with Aunt Irene kept replaying in my mind. Tears streamed down and I covered my face with my hands. I didn't even get to say a last goodbye.I blamed myself for leaving Russell at Aunt Irene's. I could've tried to brought it on the tour. Then it wouldn't have been run down by a car and died.

I reached for the keys that were hanging loosely on my pocket. I felt the sharp edges of it and brought it towards my arm. I didn't know what the hell was I doing.  
>All of a sudden, a hand grabbed the keys away from me.<br>"Don't. It's **not** worth it."  
>I looked up and saw Cameron holding onto my keys. He flinged it and the keys landed lightly on the bunk. He sat down beside me and I wrapped my arms around him.<br>I buried my face into his shirt and continued crying. Tears just poured from my eyes.  
>"Hey hey, it's alright." He consoled, passing me a tissue.<br>I blew into it and sniffed, breathing in deeply.

"So what's the matter? "Cameron asked.  
>"Russell...I mean my dog. It died. Got run down." I murmured.<br>"Oh." He looked back down at me, before continuing.  
>"You know what? Few years ago, my dog died too. I was as upset as you, but you just need to accept it. Accept that it has went to dog paradise."<br>"Dog paradise?"  
>"Yeah, just imagine one. Perhaps your dog can meet mine." He grinned.<p>

What Cameron said just made me sob even harder. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:  
><strong>**Double Trouble**  
>Both Cameron and I just sat there for what seemed like ages. He wrapped an arm around me and went on talking about the dogs he owned and how he often went horse riding . My eyes weren't red or swollen and I wasn't crying anymore, but silently listening to what he said. I was getting sleepy after all those crying and closed my eyes, resting my head on Cameron's shoulder. I was falling asleep when Cameron went all quiet and gave a little jerk.<p>

I sat up and turned my head around, only to see Abby stomping off and Zach quietly standing at the doorway, staring at me. He didn't say anything but his eyes, tinkled with jealousy, gave him away. Zach then looked back down on the floor and walked elsewhere. I glanced back at Cameron and blinked hard.

"Uh...misunderstanding?" He stated.  
>"In the way we're seated and our actions, most probably." I sighed.<br>"I'll to talk to Zach. He'll understand if I explain it to him." Cameron said, standing up.  
>"No, you handle Abby. I'll handle Zach." I said.<br>"Sure? I mean it's kind of hard since you two like each other and might lose your cool anytime."  
>"What do you mean by 'you two like each other'? " I raised an eyebrow.<br>"You like Zach don't you? And I can see that he has feelings for you too." Cameron explained.  
>"I don't know where you get that information from but then yeah, I do like him. "<br>"Abby." He smirked.  
>"Secret spiller. "I mumbled, feeling annoyed.<p>

I looked back at Cameron, before saying,  
>"I still think you should handle Abby. She's stubborn as a mule won't listen to whatever I say. The thing is, she likes you."<br>"I know that already. Told me when we were hanging out together in the past few days."  
>"That's even better. It'll be easier for you to appease her. Just do some cajoling and she'll be fine. You like her too, right?" I sneered.<br>"I don't know... Tell me if you need help in explaining things to Zach." Cameron muttered and walked off to find Abby. I could sense that he was feeling awkward.

I strolled to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. The door to the kitchen was ajar and I walked in, finding Zach sitting at the small round dining table, with his back facing me.

"Um, Zach?" I tried placing a hand on his shoulder.  
>He shrugged me off and I let my hand fall to my side.<br>"Zach, let me explain..."My voice trailed as I stood in front of him.  
>"What's there to be explained? I saw it myself and actions speaks louder than words." He glared at me.<br>"It's not what it seemed..."  
>"Just. Get. Away. From. Me." Zach spoke coldly again and this time round, his words send daggers that went cutting.<br>I got annoyed, real pissed that I was having a bad day and he didn't bothered to hear my explanation. 

"I don't give a damn if you want to listen a not, but I'm still going to say it. Look, my dog of only 3 years died thanks to a car accident. Cameron was there only to console me and hell yes, our position might look wrong, but there's nothing going on between me and Cameron. He's simply only like a brother to me, that's it. And here I am trying to explain to you and you just shrug me off completely, refusing to hear my side of explanation. Next time, go and get your darn idiotic facts right first." I exploded, rattling off like a machine gun.

I didn't give time for him to react though. I slammed the door behind me and found myself facing the Abby and the rest of A-DUB. They were all looking at me, concerned, at the same time wondering what had happened.  
>Abby grabbed my hand gave an apologetic smile.<br>"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." She said.  
>"Glad you understand." I forced a smile back which looks more like a frown and headed towards the door of the tour bus. At least Cameron sorted things out with Abby amicably.<p>

It was pouring outside and I stepped down the steps. I was more than glad that it rained. This way, no one could know if it was the tears or the rain that ran down my face. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:  
><strong>**Cameron's POV: Feels Funny  
><strong>I shuffled my feet towards the main sitting area, hands in my pockets. The question that Samantha asked earlier lingered in my mind. Sure, hanging out with Abby in the past few days got both of us closer, but she's only like a younger sister to me. Weird, I shouldn't be feeling funny. I don't get this kind of feeling when I'm with Anna.  
>I found Abby sitting on one of the couch and immediately pushed that thought to the back of my mind.<br>"Abby?" I said.  
>"What are you doing here? Where's Samantha?" she replied sarcastically.<br>"Abby, listen. It's a misunderstanding." I heaved a sigh and sat down beside her.

She shot me a piercing look before shifting her eyes to somewhere else again.

"It concerns your best friend so I'm still going to say it. Samantha's dog died."  
>"So?" Her tone was still cold and hurt.<br>"And she tried cutting herself. I was there to stop and console her." I blurted out. **  
><strong>"What? Cut?" Her eyes widened.  
>"Yeah, cutting. Tried using switchblade, that's sharp enough to hurt herself though. "<br>"She's been all quiet this afternoon. I thought it was just one of her mood swings... I didn't know she wanted to cut again."

"You mean she did it before?"  
>"Yeah, a few times when her parents were going through divorce and when her ex-best friend suddenly turned her back on her." Abby looked down to the floor.<br>"I'm sorry Cameron. I didn't know what happened."Abby continued mumbling, with a hint of guilt in her voice now.  
>"It's alright. So I guess things are cleared now." I smiled, pulling her into a hug and a warm fuzzy feeling rose in me.<br>"Between us. Not them."Abby pointed in the direction of the kitchen.  
>I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. They were more like shouts, so I guessed that it must have been Samantha and Zach's.<br>"Uh oh." I thought. Zach must have screwed things up again. That boy sure has lots of girl troubles.

I got up from my seat and walked towards the door of the kitchen. Abby followed suit. Out of a sudden, the door pulled open. Samantha walked out and slammed the door. She was pretty pissed and I knew Zach messed it up, big time, this round.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:  
><strong>**Zach's POV: More than just Friends  
><strong>The door went shut in my face and I stood there, stumped. My brain tried processing the words that Samantha screamed at me and slumped onto the chair. The door opened once again and they guys came rushing in.

"What did you do this time? Samantha's practically mad at you." Nathan eyed me suspiciously.  
>"He obviously got into a fight with her duh. Look how glum he is right now." Michael stated.<br>"So what did you exactly say to her?" Dillion asked.  
>I repeated the whole conversation and the guys gave disapproval looks, with Nathan slapping his forehead.<br>"Why did you say that to her? No wonder she walked off..." Dillion shook his head.  
>"I don't know... I was just angry and annoyed at that time..." I trailed off.<br>"I'm such an idiot for jumping into conclusions." I continued, pulling my hair.  
>"Glad you know that." Michael commented.<br>"Dude, you're not helping." I scowled.  
>"Uh, you better fix this before it turns nasty." Nathan said.<br>"Yeah, she just left the tour bus, you better go find her or something. " Abby added.

I paused and hesitated for a moment. Cameron looked at me and walked over to my side.  
>"Come on buddy, I know you like Samantha, so go for it." He whispered.<p>

I gulped and thought to myself. Man, I do like Samantha, not just as an ordinary good friend. From the start when I met her again till now, I liked her more than just friends. Okay, perhaps even love her, you might say. That was partly why I wanted her to come on tour with us. If I don't clear things up now, she probably get even upset and start hating me.

"Why are you still standing here? You better hurry, she tried cutting herself, you never know what she might do next..." Cameron whispered again.  
>"Cut?" I emphasized on the word and Cameron nodded.<br>So things were that serious, I thought again.

" She just left right?" I stood up.  
>"Yep, she's probably not far from the tour bus." Cameron replied and Abby started pushing me towards the door of the tour bus. Michael handed me my jacket and an umbrella.<br>"Take your jacket, it's raining outside." He pointed out.

Cameron gave me a thumbs up sign and I smiled back, before climbing down the steps of the tour bus into the rain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:  
><strong>**Cold on the outside, Warm in the inside  
><strong>The streetlights were dim and I shuffled my feet, trying to avoid large puddles of rainwater on the pathway. The air was cold and damp, and the rain poured. I huddled myself together, trying to keep warm. I didn't know where I was heading, I just wanted to walk as far as possible till I'm tired, till I collapse on the streets. Having to lose Russell was bad enough, being misunderstood by Zach made the day even worse.

Russell was my loyal companion, it was always there when I was feeling down, felt like no one else cared and when I was alone. Seeing it happy brightens my day, taking care of it just kept me occupied. Occupied from cutting myself when I'm depressed. I was diagnosed with clinical depression two years ago and it was something few people knew about. I constantly popped antidepressants to keep myself sane. Everyone thought I was a happy kid, but how wrong were they. I wasn't one at all, I was falling into pieces instead, right in front of them. They never noticed though, people were just that oblivious. Sometimes I wished I never exist, I was 'invisible' to the world anyway. No one seemed to notice me. No one understood me.

"Rest in peace, Russell." I whispered into the air and made a silent prayer.

I continued walking and stuffed my hands into my pockets. A strong gust of wind blew and I shivered. Kicking a stone along the path, I heard my name being called repeatedly. I recognised the voice and instantly knew it was Zach's. I didn't bothered to turn around but slowed down instead.

"Samantha, wait up!" He shouted holding onto an umbrella.  
>Zach caught up with me and grabbed my hand. I yanked it away and replied sarcastically.<br>"I thought you wanted me to get away from you."  
>He paused before continuing,<br>"Samantha, I'm..I'm sorry."  
>"You don't have to." I turned around and shot him a look, before looking somewhere else.<br>"I'm really sorry, I...I mean I don't know things were that serious. I should've listen to your explanation and stuff and not jump into conclusions, but then..."

I glimpsed at him and bit my lip. Uh shit, I couldn't look at his eyes. As if those piercing blue eyes were hypnotising. If I looked into them, they would just take me over completely.

Before I knew it, Zach gently lifted my face with his finger and I was face to face level with him. It was like he knew what I was thinking.  
>"I don't know how should I say it but I'm really really sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but just blame it on my hot-headedness... Michael was right, I'm a complete idiot, stupid bloke, always messing up things..."<br>" Be glad that I'm kind enough to be that understanding, this side of me don't always appear all the time." I sighed, raising a hand, stopping him. I didn't want to be pissed at him for long though. It was just a simple misunderstanding, no point fussing things up.

Zach gave me a baffled look before grinning goofily. His smile soon faded away and we were there standing under the rain, his umbrella sheltering me. We exchanged stares for a minute before I looked away silently.  
>"The rain's getting heavier, I better get back to the bus." I mumbled and turned my back, walking away from him. <span><strong><br>**"No, wait. Not that fast." Zach said grabbing my hand again, pulling me closer. I felt myself being drawn towards him and he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
>He looked into my eyes, though searching for something, probably an answer. I gulped and blinked back, wondering what more did he want.<br>"Promise me one thing." Zach said.  
>"What?" I croaked.<br>"You're beautiful. Don't ever cut yourself again."  
>Not knowing what to say, I started fumbling with my hands. Cameron must have told him about me trying to cut myself. Zach tilted his head a little, still waiting for my answer. I gave a small nod and silence seeped in again.<p>

I felt Zach's presence getting nearer and his gaze became intent. My heart pounded as I stared at his clear blue eyes, which were crystal clear. Slowly, I found myself moving closer to him. He dropped the umbrella and held on to my waist. He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, our lips were locked. The kiss was different from the last one. It was more passionate and sweet, as well as romantic. My hands found its way to his neck and wrapped themselves around it. I could hear fireworks going off in my head as the kiss deepened. Finally, both of us pulled back, gasping for air.

The whole thing just felt like a dream, but it was real, too real to be true. I even had to give myself a small pinch to prove that I was awake. Then I remembered. This whole thing was indeed part of a dream, it was the recurring one!  
>Smirking, I thought," Well, today must have been one of my worst and best days ever."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:  
><strong>**11:11  
><strong>It wasn't raining that heavily anymore, but the sky continued to drizzle. Zach's face shone in the orangey lights of the street lamps. I could see his foolish grin on his face, I swear that was one of his happiest smile ever. I bent down to pick the umbrella Zach dropped, spending few minutes in the rain had already got both of us drenched. Hastily, I got up, knocking my head against his.

"Ow!" Both of us yelled.  
>Apparently, Zach tried to pick the umbrella up too, and both of us collided into each other. We sat on the cold hard concrete, looking at each other for a moment, before laughing it off. He helped me up to my feet before I spoke again.<p>

"What time is it now?" I asked, brushing the dirt off my jeans.  
>Zach fished out his phone from his pocket and slide it open.<br>"It's 10.45pm." He replied.  
>"Can we go for a walk?" I questioned again.<br>"Sure, but wear this first." Zach took off his jean jacket and handed it to me.  
>"No, it's okay. I'm not cold." I said, pushing the jacket back to him.<br>Just then, my nose went ticklish and a huge sneeze came on.  
>"Look you're sneezing already. Wear it before you catch a cold." He shoved the jacket into my hands.<br>Reluctantly, I slipped a hand into the jacket.

We wandered in the streets, passing shops after shops. Most of them were closed though.  
>"Why did you do it?" Zach eyes flickered to mine momentarily.<br>"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
>"Cut."<br>I stopped in my tracks, not expecting such a question from him. Instantly, he realised what he had said and quickly interrupted.  
>"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with it..."<p>

I motioned him towards a nearby bench, before flopping down.  
>"It never used to be like this. When I was a kid, I thought growing up was fun. Hah and now what? Look at me, nothing but just an emotional wreck. I just hate my life so much. Why can't I have a nice family? Why must my parents get a divorce? Having to struggle with clinical depression daily is terrible. And you know what's worse? Having your only best friend to backstab you and making you turn into a loner at school. That's what she did. To think I was so nice to her. She's just an idiot bitch."<p>

Zach put his hands on mine and I looked up at him.  
>"Sorry. I just needed to rant." I sighed, squaring my shoulders.<br>"Nah it's alright. Things will get better eventually." He reassured me.  
>I heaved a sigh and asked again,<br>"What's the time now?"  
>"Eh, 11.11pm" Zach answered, checking his phone once more.<br>"Good, we didn't miss it. Quick, make a wish!" I tugged on his shirt before clasping my hands together.

At the corner of my eye, I peeped at Zach. Like me, he was making a wish too. Quickly, I squeezed my eyes shut, continuing wishing. After a minute or so, I opened my eyes.  
>"So what did you wish for?"<br>"I thought wishes were not meant to be said out?"  
>"Well... make this an exception. You say yours and I say mine." I gave him the puppy dog eyes.<br>"Alright then. World peace."  
>" You're kidding right?"<br>"Fine fine... Um, I... I wished for you." He stuttered.  
>"Me?"<br>"Yeah... I wished for you to be happy and that you're safe. The reason why I invited you on tour is because I hope to see you daily. And most importantly, it's because I love you Samantha." His voice dropped to a husky whisper as he said the last few words.

Upon hearing it, my face flushed. Facing him, I murmured.  
>"Guess what? My wish was something similar like yours. And I love you too, Zachary."<br>"So... are we an item now?" Zach asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.  
>"What do you think?"<br>"I'll take that as a yes." He gave a small chuckle and I snuggled closer to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:****  
>A Familiar Stranger<br>**A bright flash of lightning splitted the sky and a deafening roar of thunder could be heard. The room was pitch dark and the floor was cold. I heard a noise coming from the living room. Silently, I grabbed a torchlight and crept out of the room to check what was going on. As I approached the stairs, a hand suddenly grabbed my mouth. Struggling, I elbowed the person who was grabbing me and spun around. It couldn't be him. Not him.

Shrieking, my eyes shot open and I bolted out of my seat.  
>"Sam?" Zach sat up beside me.<br>I found myself grasping his hands and immediately loosen my grip.  
>"Nightmare?"<br>I nodded and heaved a sigh of relief. I made a mental note that whatever happened was just a nightmare. I'm out of that horrible town and no way could my ex find me here.  
>"Anyway it's over now. Do you want to continue sleeping here or go back to your bunk?" He questioned again.<br>"It's alright. I'll make do with here." I glanced around, noticing that I'm back on the bus, lying on the couch.  
>I must have fallen asleep on the bench and Zach somehow brought me back here.<br>"Well it's only 2am in the morning. Go back to sleep." Zach pulled me closer to him.  
>Shifting myself in a comfortable position, I rested my head on his chest and went back to dreamland.<br>***************************************************

I felt warm breaths down my neck as I opened my eyes. Lazily, I tried getting up without waking Zach, who was still sleeping. I lightly pushed his hand off, which was limply wrapped around my waist. I realised that I was still wearing his jacket and took it off before quietly placing on him. I stood up and headed to the bathroom for a nice wash up.

After 30 minutes of brushing of teeth and scrubbing in the hot shower, I threw on my favourite T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Drying my hair, I came out of the bathroom, bumping into Cameron.  
>"Hey Samantha." He greeted.<br>"Morning Cameron."  
>" So, is everything okay now?" Cameron asked.<br>"You mean last night?"  
>"Uh huh."<br>"Better than ever." I grinned.  
>"Now, what did I missed out?" He folded his arms and gave me the eyebrows.<br>I shrugged my shoulders and he smirked.  
>"Fine if you don't tell me. I'll go bug Zach. ZACHARY!"<br>"Dude, that kid's still sleeping!" I said.  
>"Nah, he won't be in a minute!" He yelled back.<p>

Rolling my eyes, I flung the towel onto my bunk and went back to the bathroom to fix my hair. I was about to get some food from the kitchen and a yellow note popped up again.  
>'Off for a vacation'<br>"Now you're leaving me alone. Whatever." I thought.

Just then, Abby pounced on me, giving me the fright of my life.  
>"Damn. Don't do that again okay? 5 years of my life just got shaved off thanks to you. " I said sarcastically.<br>"Why didn't you tell me you two are together already?" She shook me.  
>"Whoa whoa, what are you talking about again?"<br>"You and Zach! Cameron was telling everone about it a moment ago."  
>"Oh gosh." I mumbled.<br>"So?" She asked eagerly.  
>" Yeah. You know it, I know it." I replied, quickly walking off.<p>

I stepped into the kitchen and saw that the guys were already there, having their breakfast.  
>"Your girlfriend, buddy." Michael poked Zach, teasing him.<br>Zach stopped stirring his cereal, looked up, and turned red. Cameron saw it and started laughing uncontrollably.  
>"Hi guys." I greeted, flashing a smile.<br>"Hey Samantha."The guys chorused.  
>"Samantha? Mind if you and Abby do us a favour and help out at the merch booth later? We are kind of shorthanded." Nathan asked.<br>"No problem." I gave an 'okay' sign and went to grab an energy drink from the fridge.

I was heading back to my bunk when Zach hugged me from behind.  
>"Good morning Beautiful." He leaned down and whispered into my ear.<br>With the drink still in my hand, I turned my head towards him.  
>"Morning Mr. Wonderful."<br>"I'm not Mr. Wonderful. I don't go running around with other girls and I don't want to be one either." He brows puckered as he spoke.  
>"Alright alright. Looks like everyone on the bus knows about us." I took a sip of my drink.<br>"Blame it on that Cameron kid. He woke me up and starting asking tons of questions. I only told him that we patched up and he went around announcing 'ZACH GOT A GIRLFRIEND!' to everyone." He sighed.  
>"But that is the truth isn't it?" I stated.<br>A smile slowly spreaded on his face as he leaned in, making an attempt to kiss me. I stepped back instead, nudging him.  
>"Gotta get him to stop creeping on us first." I pointed over to his direction.<br>Zach took one look and immediately groaned.  
>"Cameron...!"<br>A figure darted back to the kitchen and I gave a giggle.

After breakfast, the band had to go for a quick soundcheck and was shortly back chilling at the backstage waiting for their turn to perform. Somehow, the room was exceptionally quiet, with everyone minding their own business. Zach was in his usual nervous state, taking big gulps of water while pacing up and down the room.  
>"Dude, you're making me dizzy!" Michael remarked.<br>"I think he just worried about falling on stage again." Cameron said, engrossed in the Harry Potter book he was reading.  
>"Oh right. And make sure you don't hit yourself with the microphone..."<p>

"Guys, stop..." Zach muttered, tensing up.

Just then, Gary, the band's manager popped into the room and motioned for them to go out to perform. Zach's face immediately turned green and the whole room burst out laughing. The usual hugs were given and I had to wiggle myself out of Zach's grip because he refused to let go. Their manager then left the room and the boys and Abby followed suit. Zach's dragged his feet towards the door and I took his hand, which sweaty but warm. Tiptoeing, I gave quick peck on his cheek. His eyes widen, not expecting that to happen.

"Sam?" Abby called out behind the door.  
>"Coming!" I answered.<br>"Good luck Zach. You can do it." I took one look at him before hopping off into the crowd.

I found Abby standing few rows away from the stage in the crowd and joined her. The concert atmosphere turned on as I heard the first note being played, starting off the show. For some reason, my eyes wandered across the crowd, trying to take a good look at every almost crazy as I am fan. Most of them were holding on to their cameras, videotaping the whole concert. Then, my eyes happened to rest on her. A blond straight hair girl at the very front row. I blinked and swallowed hard. My eyes darted across the crowd, trying to spot that girl again, but she just disappeared from my sight.

"It's just your eyes playing tricks. Or a Danielle look alike." I hissed, annoyed with myself.

But what if Danielle really was here? It can't be too much of a coincidence that she's here for the Allstar Weekend concert too right? If she is, I better not run into her, or else things will be really awkward...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:  
><strong>**Questions**

"Erm excuse me? I asked for the purple one, not that black shirt."  
>I felt Abby tapping on my shoulder and my trail of thoughts broke.<br>"I'm sorry! Here's your poster, T-shirt and... 10 bucks change!" I counted the notes and handed it to my zillionth customer of the day.  
>"May I have one of those 'DANCE FOREVER' bracelet please?" A thin, petite girl accompanied by her Mum asked.<br>"Coming up!" Trying to sound cheerful, I went to get more goods from stacks unpacked boxes.

The concert just ended 10 minutes ago and swarms of fans kept on crowding at the merch booth, with crisp notes in their hands, getting posters, CDs, new T-shirts and more. As much as I would love to, there were just too many customers, I couldn't sneak some time off just to take a break. No wonder the merch booth needed extra helpers. Plus the fact that my mind subconsciously kept flashing the image of that Danielle look alike wasn't helping at all.

"It's just a look alike. And stop thinking about it, your friendship with her was over anyway. Now go pass her that bracelet." I gritted my teeth.  
>"You alright Sam? You look kind of uh... dazed." Abby waved her hand in front of me.<br>"Yeah. Just tired." I smiled sheepishly.

It was already in the early afternoon when we finally packed things up. I carried the last box full of merch items and starting walking clumsily to the tour bus. A few of the bracelets dropped out from the box and I snorted.

"Ugh." I struggled to put the box down and bend forward to reach for the bracelets when a hand beat me to it.  
>"I'll do it." I looked up to see Zach already holding onto the box.<br>"Thanks. You were amazing on stage by the way."  
>Upon hearing that, he face broke into a grin. At that moment, a few fans came running up to us, asking Zach for his picture.<br>"Sure!" He casually replied.  
>They then turned to face me, asking,<br>"Who's she?"  
>Smiling, Zach placed his hands around my shoulder. Pair of eyebrows went up and I shifted my weight uncomfortably.<br>"She's my g-"  
>I cut off Zach before he could finish the sentence and stepped forward.<br>"I'm the merch girl. Zach's an old friend of mine, so... I'm helping out."  
>"Oh... Alright. We better get going now, our mums' drove us here. Hope to see you again at the next concert Zach!" He nodded and waved back.<p>

I picked up the box again and walked a little slower this time, not wanting to drop any merch items again. I glanced at Zach and his hands were in his pockets, head down. Stopping, I stood in front of him and he nearly banged into me.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<br>"Nothing's wrong." He mouthed the words, with a hurt and confused look on his face.  
>" Nah, something is wrong. Don't tell me you really believed what I'd said just now about me being the merch girl only?"<br>Zach kept mum and I continued.  
>"My God Zachary! You know how I feel about you, only that... I'm sorry... I just want privacy for me, you and the band. I don't want fans to get uptight about our relationship if we publicise it. Plus that I don't want to get hated on by others... just because I'm your girl." I heaved a sigh, drooping my shoulders.<br>"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be saying it. I guess you're right, I never thought about how the fans would react. Neither would I want to see my Sammy getting hurt." He fixed his eyes on me.  
>"Sam would be enough. No need for Sammy." I shuddered at my nickname.<br>" Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Zach tease.  
>I shoved the box of merch items into his arms, rolling my eyes.<br>"Last one to get to the bus is a slow poke!" I half yelled, half ran.  
>"No fair! You got a headstart!"<br>My laughing fit started as he half lumbered, half ran towards me. 


End file.
